nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Chang Gang
Chang Gang is a street gang operating in Los Santos. They are involved in almost all types of criminal activity to some degree. They’re allied with many gangs and are known associates of the [[The Families|'The Families']] and the [[Lean Bois|'Leanbois']]. History Chang Gang was started by Mr. Chang & [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Garrett_Jobless Garrett Jobless]. It was Garrett actually who thought of the idea to name it Chang Gang after his husband. They are involved in most criminal activities, from robbing banks, drugs and gun dealing, gang wars and street racing. Expanding & New Members This is the official order of all the members of the Chang Gang from the beginning starting from first to last to join: # [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] (OG) (2017-) (currently active) # [[Garrett Jobless|'Garrett']] (OG) (2017-) (currently active) # [[Margaret Fox|'Margaret']] (OG) (2017) (no longer a member) # [[Leah Ashe|'Leah']] (OG) (2017) (no longer a member) # [[Charles "Taco" Prince|'Taco']] (OG) (2017-) (currently active) # [[Randy Bullet|'Randy']] (OG) (2017-) (currently active) # [[Dequarius "Big D" Johnson|'Big D']]' '(2018-) (currently active) # [[Bentley Harrison|'Bentley']] (2018-2019) (no longer a member) # [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] (2018-) (currently active) # [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']] (2018-) (currently active) # [[Charles Johnson|'Charles']] (2019-) (currently active) # Uchiha (2019-) (currently active) The final day in the old Sever The final day of the old sever before the great purge was ''July 31, 2018 '' Chang Gnag members Big D, Chang, and Randy were part of the final day. * Friendly Fire * untitled clip 1 * What is this music? * untitled clip 2 * untitled clip 3 * untitled clip 4 * untitled clip 5 * untitled clip 6 * untitled clip 7 * untitled clip 8 * untitled clip 9 * NoPixel | PURGE COP GANG GANG | GTA V RP Dark Web and Koil Coin: Overseen by the late [[Simon L. Harth|'Simon Harth']]' which chang gang killed on the bridge infront of life invader '(now by his brother, [[Jacob Harth|'Jacob Harth']]) and ran by Chang Gang, the Dark Web is a online front to sell guns, drugs and other things. The Gang has the keys to it all. The Dark Web started as a sale of a Windows XP computer that was in the back office of a convenient store from Mr. Chang and [[Bobby Brown|'Bobby Brown']] to Sayid for 8000 dollars. With that very computer, Sayid created the Dark Web and koil coin. PDM Court Case: Law enforcement began looking into [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'PDM']], which was owned by [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] at the time because of his connections to Chang Gang. They suspected him of providing money to an organized gang. The investigation lasted months, with Vinny and the several other members receiving warrants to search their properties. The gang perceived the investigation to be over, believing that the police had no substantial evidence. However, [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] and [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] were put into prison and were due to appear in court. Chang Gang eventually won the case. War with the Koreans: [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] accused [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']] of owing him $30,000 dollars. Ramee refused to pay Sun, stating that he believed Sun laundered money from the LifeInvader accounts. This accusation angered Sun, who demanded to be paid back in a week or else. Sun Moon proceeded to shoot at Ramee's feet with an AK-47. [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] witnessed this event. Vinny and Ramee informed [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] on the situation. Chang arranged a meeting with Sun Moon and the [[Korean Mafia (Sun Clan)|'Korean Mafia']] and asked what occurred, they disagreed, culminating in a shootout. Chang Gang took all the Koreans down. After several long days of fighting, [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] and [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']] called for an end to the feud, knowing that they couldn't win and after losing more than Ramee owed them. [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']], [[Freya Manning|'Freya']] and Garrett decided to get married in a three way wedding not long after the truce, ending the war for good. Mag Dump Season: magdumpSZN.png|by bluecornsheep on reddit The ghost of Simon October 31, 2019 - The ghost of Simon returned to haunt Chang Gang in revenge for his death. * (CLIP) Known Affiliates Were part of the crew: [[Bentley Harrison|'Bentley Harrison']] A old member of the gang from over a year ago. Kicked out from not coming around and for being inactive. [[Margaret Fox|'Margaret Fox']] One of the original members of gang. No longer a member. Leah Also an original member, though not in the crew any more. Are not part of the crew: [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Bobby_Brown Bobby Brown] Considered as member of the Chang Gang, though not actually a part of it. Bobby has actually been around long before the start of the Chang Gang and rolled with Garrett. [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Boe_Jangles Boe Jangles] A friend of Charles's. [[Chad Kelagai|'Chad Kelagai']] Use to hang out back in the old server and had also done bank jobs and crime together. [[Joe Kerr|'Joe Kerr']] ([[Joe Caine|'Joe Caine']]) Used to be heavily involved in the gang when he went by as Joe Kerr. As Joe Caine he is their cocaine connect. [[Karen Dahmer|'Karen Dahmer']] Chang's "assistant" at his detective agency. [[Lawrence Wealth|'Lawrence Wealth']] Twin brother to Pablo Wealth. [[Mario Le-Pipe|'Mario Le-Pipe']] A friend of Charles's. [[Mike Kelagai|'Mike Kelagai']] Use to hang out back in the old server and had also done bank jobs and crime together. [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Niko_Caropot Niko Caropot] Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. [[Oola Kingston|'Oola Kingston']] Vinny's girlfriend, she had be involved in CG a long time even has stash houses in her name for chang, vinny and randy. Pablo Wealth Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. Rusty Johnson Charles's brother. [[Vasily Sazkaljovich|'Vasily Sazkaljovich']] Known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. [[Wayne Biggaz|'Wayne Biggaz']] He, as of late have been getting into crime stuff with CG. He has at one point been scammed by Ramee and [[The SBSO|'The SBSO']].''' Chang Gang Sound Cloud Songs # [https://soundcloud.com/user-984005467/vinnys-a-bitch-ft-changus-khan-randy-bullet-ramee-big-d '''Vinnys A Bitch (ft. Changus Khan, Randy Bullet, Ramee - Big D] # Chang Gang Or Die - Necropolie # Chang Gang Song - Lil Erf # Chang Gang Pt 2 - Lil Erf Clips Old Server # shroud and chang gang get away with the money New Server # The OG members of the chang gang # simon is dead Achievements * CG is the longest standing group in the whole entire server. * They were the first group ever to do jailbreak successfully and doing all the mechanics. Trivia * Chang Gang was NOT formed on NoPixel, but on a different server called USARP, this was before NoPixel became a server on FIVEM. * The original core members that started the Chang gang consisted of Chang, Garrett, Taco, Big Margret, Leah and Randy to follow soon after. * Garrett was the one to come up with the gang's name. * Joe Caine and even Joe Kerr before him, '''played by Cyr, was originally planned to be inducted into the gang when the new server was created. Unfortunately, he stopped coming around at that time. * '''Vinny was more heavily involved in crime on the old server before being handed down PDM and becoming the cash supplier of Chang Gang. Videos Chang Gang Trailer - NoPixel Gallery simondeath.PNG|Simon's Death CGrdrRP.PNG chang2.PNG|Chang Garrett.png|Garrett Taco.PNG|Taco RandyBullet.PNG|Randy Vinny.png|Vinny Ramee.png|Ramee Charles.PNG|Charles "chawa" Bigd3.PNG|Big D Uchiha1.png|Uchiha changBunch.PNG Meeting.PNG|CG meeting with Simon Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs